


Does she like me too?

by WritingToOvercome



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToOvercome/pseuds/WritingToOvercome
Summary: A small and intimate scene between Cheryl and Toni where they find out that they like each other.





	Does she like me too?

Toni walks into Cheryl's bedroom and puts down her stuff.  
''Cher? Where are you?'' Toni yells when she realizes Cheryl's not in the room.  
''I'm in the bathroom Toni, just put your stuff down and set up the laptop. I already have a movie in mind that we can watch.'' Cheryl yells back.  
Toni grabs Cheryl's laptop from her desk and lays it down on the bed. She grabs her joggers and a tank top from her bag and begins to undress.   
just at that moment, Cheryl decides to come into the room. "Oh shit, sorry'' Cheryl says hastily turning around as she sees Toni in only her jogger and a bra. 

Toni chuckles, ''Damn, Red. I've never heard you curse before.'' Toni says with a smirk on her face while pulling the tank top over her face.   
She tries to act cool but Cheryl sees the light blush on Toni's neck after she came into the room.   
''Well, I guess hanging out with you has a bad influence on me TT.'' Cheryl says with a glint in her eyes. ''Is that so?'' Toni says while slowly walking towards Cheryl.   
''uhm... w- we should go start seeing that movie'' Cheryl says while walking away from Toni in a haste while avoiding her eyes.   
_hmm, weird_ Toni thinks while seeing Cheryl's reaction.

They both get on their respective sides of the bed. Cheryl opens her laptop and starts the movie on Netflix. ''Love, Simon huh? Have you not watched it before?'' Toni asks.   
''No, I haven't. I saw the trailer yesterday and immediately thought of seeing it with you.'' Cheryl gushes. but then a look of disappointment passes her face. "Wait, have you already seen it?'' ''No Cher, I haven't'' Toni says with a soft smile while staring into Cheryl's eyes. Cheryl looks away quickly and presses play. 

Toni keeps staring at Cheryl for a few seconds before turning to the screen. Cheryl's heart is beating so fast she's afraid Toni might be able to hear it. Ten minutes into the movie Toni pauses the laptop and looks at Cheryl. ''What?" Cheryl asks with a look of confusion on her face. "Well, we've been watching this movie for about ten minutes now and I realized that the space between us is waayy to big. I want my Cheryl cuddles'' Toni says with a cute smile. ''Oh'' Cheryl says while looking uncertain, not sure how to react.   
''What you waiting for Red? Come over here'' Toni says while putting the laptop on her lap. Cheryl slowly moves closer to Toni and decided to just sit next to Toni. Toni smiles at Cheryl and puts the laptop on both their laps and presses play. 

At first, Cheryl doesn't notice it, but suddenly she feels a soft hand on her hand. She tries not to react to it, but she shivers at Toni's touch.   
She looks up at Toni's face looking for a reaction, but Toni's still looking at the screen while slowly sliding her hand into Cheryl's hand.   
Cheryl slowly relaxes to the touch and starts focusing on the movie again.   
  
_What am I supposed to do now? Touch her leg? Kiss her? How obvious can I be?_ Toni thinks while contemplating how to subtly let Cheryl know she's into her. She removes her hand from Cheryl's hand and ignores the flash of disappointed that crosses Cheryl's face. After five minutes she puts her on Cheryl's leg and slowly slides her hand up and down Cheryl's leg while still watching the movie.

 _Holy shit. Toni is touching my leg. TONI IS TOUCHING MY LEG. What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to react?_ Cheryl thinks.  _I have to call Veronica._  
Cheryl pauses the movie and gets up. ''What are you doing?'' Toni asks while looking at her with a confused face.   
Cheryl smiles at her. "I thought it would be a right time to make some popcorn. We're halfway through the movie already and I haven't even offered you anything to drink or eat.'' ''That's okay Cher, do you need some help?'' Toni asks. ''No, that's okay TT. Stay here, I'll be right back.'' Cheryl says while walking out of the room. 

 

* * *

  
Cheryl runs to the kitchen and puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave. While pressing start Cheryl pulls her phone out of her pocket to call Veronica.  
After a few rings, Veronica picks up the phone.  
_''Hey Cheryl''_  
''Hey, Ronnie. I don't have a lot of time but I need your advice"  
_''What's wrong Cher? And what is that noise in the background?''_  
'i'm making popcorn for Toni and me, but that's not important...''  
Cheryl explains what happened between her and Toni while putting the popcorn in a bowl and grabbing the drinks.   
  
_'' Well Cheryl, it seems like your dream has finally come true. I've had my theories for a while and hearing this story only confirmed it. I'm happy to inform you that Toni Topaz likes you, Cheryl Blossom'_  
''Wait, are you sure?''  
_''Yeah Cheryl, I see the way she looks at you in school and how soft she is around you compared to how she is with us or with the serpents. She's totally into you''_  
''What am I supposed to do now?! You know I've had feelings for her ever since she talked to me in junior year. We've been hanging out for 6 months now and my crush has only grown stronger! Should I do something?' What if she rejects me?'  
_''Cheryl Blossom, you are a total babe. There is no way that if you try something that Toni will turn you down."'_

Cheryl's phone starts buzzing. ''Shit, Toni messaged me asking me where I am. I have to go. Thanks, Ronnie, I'll let u know how it goes.   
_"Goodluck Cheryl, you've got this. Ciao''_

Cheryl contemplates how she should tell Toni how she feels and comes up with several scenarios in her head.  _Screw it_ Cheryl thinks while confidently walking out of the kitchen towards her bedroom, leaving the popcorn and drinks in the kitchen.

* * *

Toni POV

 _Damn_ Toni thinks while staring at Cheryl's ass when Cheryl walks out of the room. She plays a game on her phone and scrolls through her Instagram while waiting for Cheryl. After a while, she notices that it's already been ten minutes since Cheryl left. She decides to text Cheryl. After that, she puts on some music and closes her eyes while leaning against the headboard of Cheryl's bed. 

Suddenly she feels a pressure on her lap and two soft hands caress her face. She opens her eyes to see the most beautiful light brown eyes staring back at her. Toni puts her hands on Cheryl's legs and slowly slides her hand up and down. They keep staring at each other not really knowing what to do. Suddenly Cheryl breaks their eye contact and looks at Toni's lip. Toni licks her lips as a reaction and Cheryl's eyes flash back up to Toni's. This time, Cheryl notices Toni staring at her lips. 

Cheryl slowly leans forward. She caresses Toni's cheek with her left hand while moving her right hand to Toni's neck pulling her closer. Both their eyes flutter close. When there is only an inch of space between their lips, Toni brushed her nose softly against Cheryl's. They stay like this for a few seconds. Enjoying the intimacy at that moment, not ready to break through the barrier. While Toni's right hand keeps caressing Cheryl's leg, Toni circles her left arm around Cheryl's waist to pull her closer. This movement breaks the last barrier. Cheryl slowly leans forward softly brushing her lips against Toni's. 

After a few seconds, they both lean back looking into each other eyes. When they both see the want in the other's eyes, they close the distance once again brushing their lips against one another. Cheryl slowly applies more pressure, pushing her lips against Toni's harder. Toni softly bites down on Cheryl's lower lip causing Cheryl to whimper. Toni uses this moment by softly licking Cheryl's lower lip. Cheryl reacts by opening her mouth giving Toni permission to enter. The moment their tongs touch they both moan. 

This moment is something they've both been waiting for, and something they've been fantasizing about. It is better than they both could've imagined. 

They stay in this position for a while, enjoying the soft touches and kisses exchanged at that moment. After a while, they break apart, while staying in that positions with their foreheads touching. Cheryl slowly opens her eyes to see Toni looking at her with a soft look of adoration and happiness. Cheryl blushes and looks down. 

She feels a soft touch under her chin, pushing her face upwards. ''Don't look away Cher, let me look at your beautiful face right now''  
Cheryl's eyes widen at that and she blushes again, ducking her head down again. 

''I guess I have to confess my love to you without you looking at me then?'' Toni says with a teasing voice.   
Cheryl looks up at that. ''Wait what?''

''Cheryl..'' Toni says while moving her hand to Cheryl's cheeks, slowly caressing them. ''I've been in love with you since the first week of school when I asked you if I could borrow a pencil from you. Which by the way, was a total lie. I had three pencils in my bag. I was just looking for an excuse to talk to you. Which is beside the point...'' Toni says while blushing and chuckling. 

''Toni.,'' Cheryl says. Toni looks up at that. Cheryl, however, doesn't know what else to say. So she decides to do what feels right. She pushes Toni back against the headboard and kisses Toni again. Toni reacts instantly, moving her hands to Cheryl's waist pulling her closer. Their tongs make contact battling for dominance in the passionate kiss. After a while, Cheryl abruptly pulls away. 

''I love you, Toni. I've been in love with you for months.'' Toni kisses her again, not being able to contain her love for this girl. She tries to put every emotion into this kiss, hoping Cheryl understands how serious she is about this and how much she cares about her.

After a while, they slowly break apart. ''Will you be my girlfriend?'' Toni asks. Cheryl blushes and kisses Toni softly on the lips. ''I would love to be your girlfriend'' Toni smiles at this and hugs Cheryl burying her face in Cheryl's neck. ''Do you want to continue watching the movie?'' Cheryl asks Toni. ''Sure Cher'' Toni answers with a soft smile. Cheryl gets up from Toni's lap and turns around. Toni, however, has a different idea and pulls Cheryl down. This causes Cheryl to clumsily fall down into Toni's arms with her back against Toni's front. 

''Hmmm, better'' Toni says while softly kissing Cheryl's neck. Cheryl chuckles and puts the laptop on her lap pressing play.   
After a while, Toni asks ''Wait, where is the popcorn?''

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankuuuu for reading my story. Leave me some kudos and comment if u want! :)
> 
> If some of u guys have some prompts put them in the comment! I'd love to give them a try :)


End file.
